


A Secret That Saw The Light Of Day

by orphan_account



Series: Not Human [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Gen, Langst, ghoul Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When forced to do a mind meld, the paladins find a secret about Lance that he never wanted them to know.(Ghoul Lance AU)Horrible title, i know.Rewritten. New version is Finding Out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are memories  
> Bold are Lance's thoughts

All the paladins were woken up at 3am Earth time for what reason? Well, they don't know yet. Everyone was tired, except for Allura and Coran. They were dragged into the training room and were already falling asleep when Allura yelled, "Paladins! Get up! We will be doing a training exercise today." All of them looked at Allura with tired eyes.

Lance spoke up. "No offense Princess, but can't you see we are all very tired? We all were just woken up in the middle of our rest."

"Yeah, Allura, I agree with Lance on this one. It's way to early for a training exercise." Hunk said.

"Well, It's actually a bonding exercise. You all will be putting on the mind melds and letting your fellow paladins go through your memories to get to know each other better. We will randomly choose who goes first to have their memories looked through." Lance's eyes widened.  _ **Oh shit.**  _

* * *

Lance was so, so lucky. He had to be the first person to have their memories intruded on.  ** _Yay.. fun for me._**  Lance was hoping they didn't find that one memory.. or two.. or fifty.. of him eating humans. Or of his date with Veronica, the girl that pretty much made Lance a ghoul. Or of Lance getting the mask that he has sitting in his room right now.

If any of those memories come to light, his friends will not ever see him the same way. His friends will shun him, find a new paladin for the Blue Lion, and probably give him to Zarkon himself. What human would ever want a half ghoul (half ghouls are more powerful than full ghouls, mind you) on a floating space castle with them? No one. That is who. So, he better save the anxiety for when he's about to die.

Lance picked up the mind meld and put it on, trying to suppress any memory that could make him look like a ghoul.

"Alright.. let's see what's embarrassing about Lance!" Pidge said, with a grin on her face. What Pidge found wasn't embarrassing, Lance would've rather it been embarrassing. Nope. It was the memory with Uta.

_"Uta, I do not know how I could thank you. It is so greatly made. I appreciate it." Lance said. "It's fine really, it helps you stay hidden from the CCG officers, and we wouldn't want that." Uta spoke in a monotone voice. "I have to go now, but you're welcome" Then, Uta gave a slight smile and hung up the call both Lance and he were on. Lance sighed and looked down at the small box he has in his lap._

_Inside it was a mask._

"What the-" Keith started but was cut off by Hunk finding a memory.

Lance swallowed. The one Hunk found was going to expose him for sure. It was the one after he was released from the hospital he was in and got home.

_Lance walked into the house. His mama wishes she could have been there for when he came home from the hospital, seeing as Lance's mama was the only family he had left, but her boss had her working and she couldn't get out of it, sadly. Lance looked in the kitchen though, and he smelt it._

_His mama's home cooked chili. His favorite. Lance got a bowl down and started eating.  
_

_The food tasted disgusting in Lance's opinion, when in the past, it had always been good. Food has been tasting really bad in the past few days in the hospital, but the doctor said it would be over by now._

_Lance suddenly needed to puke. He ran to the bathroom and starting vomiting out anything he had eaten in the past few days. When he was done, he came out of the bathroom and into the living room. The T.V. was on, so Lance looked at it. There was a news story about ghoul's taste buds._

_"Well, to put it simply, they can only derive nutrition from human flesh. Eating anything else can actually be deadly to them. Our food tastes disgusting to ghouls because our tongues work differently than ours do."_

_Lance widened his eyes. He then went to the kitchen and pulled out a piece of lunch meat. He then ate it, and it tastes awful to him also._

_"No. No. No. I am not a ghoul.. NO! This cannot be.." Lance said to himself very quietly. In between hiccups produced by himself when he started crying after throwing up the lunch meat._

_Lance ran to the mirror in the bathroom and saw it. His right eye, was red and black. He.. he was a ghoul.._

_No. Lance couldn't be. He knows from ghoul awareness class that ghouls cannot be hurt by things like kitchen knives. So, he ran back into the kitchen, and grabbed a knife. He pulled up his shirt, and stabbed himself with the knife._

_The knife didn't go through him, it broke. It broke! Lance collapsed to the floor and started whispering "no" over and over again, until hunger over took him and he ran out the door._

The memory was going to continue, but Lance took off the mind meld and ran. 

The other paladins were fearful, but concerned for their friend.

"Lance!" Keith called out.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Author's Note

So, I have decided I rewrite this story, and soon, I will rewrite Not Human. I'll make it longer, add more details, ect. Rewriting this fic and finishing it is my top priority now, so I will post the rewritten version, Friday. Thank you for following my works, xoxo.

P.S. Suggestions on what to add possibly add to Not Human and this story would be appreciated. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just a little thing that popped up in my head that I wanted to do. Part 2 will be up once I have some more free time. <3


End file.
